


Apple of My Eye

by writingsoul



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossfaction, Gift Fic, M/M, OOC, Secret Relationship, a lot of dumb metaphors, enemies with benefits to lovers??, it maybe has potential, kinda plot not a lot of porn, the names sounded better in my head, what are words even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsoul/pseuds/writingsoul
Summary: This is a Secret Satan 2020 event gift for Casylum (hope ya like it) using the "MedicSpy Secret Meeting" prompt. Secret Satan event hosted at dontneedadispenser's Discord server.Check out Casylum's works here: https://twitter.com/CasylumArtsdontneedadispenser: https://dontneedadispenser.tumblr.com/I am not active anywhere at the moment. If you leave kudos and/or a comment it will make my day immensely better. thank and enjoyMedic and Spy from opposite teams secretely meet at a hotel long way away from base. How will their relationship progress?
Relationships: BLU Spy/RED Medic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Apple of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casylum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casylum/gifts).



"I will bequeath to you the fruit garden of my great soul." Vladimir Mayakovsky

The rain poured down heavily, washing away the grime and remnants of the day passed. Under the dark New York sky, two taxis pulled up in front of Americana Inn. Two unsuspicious men exited the vehicles, made their way into the hotel and checked in, all carefully separated. Outside, a shabby streetlight buzzed and flickered, knowing that a game was afoot at this very moment. A game of secrecy, pretentious indifference, just barely being able to conceal the passions behind it. As the men opened the doors to their separate rooms on separate floors, one and the same thought occupied their minds. 

False job titles at the airport check-in desk, fake names in the hotel registry, artificial leather shoes on the inn's carpet, but their light steps twenty-nine minutes later have never been so familiar. Knocking was not necessary, because for the good doctor the door was always unlocked. 

"One minute early. What happened?" Spy put out the ever-present cigarette and leaned against the window he smoked out of. 

"Your watch doesn't even tell time, yet you still wear it." Medic bit back and knelt down to remove his shoes. "How ironic." 

The Frenchman chuckled and let out the usual hearty wet cough. Perhaps he should get that checked out. He abandoned his spot and walked up to Medic who knelt still, lifting his chin carefully. The clear blue of doctor's eyes met the grey of Spy's, and silently they said: «I don't need the time to know you're desperate." And by God, Medic was. 

Those secret meetings, those anxious fumblings in the dimness of late hours at base, they were never enough. Yet it was all they could have. 

Room service came, and the two sat down to a roast dinner and a bottle of Pinot Grigio, considerately placed in a small bucket of ice and now dripping with condensation.

"Why New York?" Spy suddenly asked as Medic was in the middle of chewing on a piece of medium well lamb chop, making the man swallow prematurely. 

"In New York you're always surrounded by a crowd yet alone at the same time. I thought it would be the best for us," Medic cleared his throat. "Besides, I've never been. Thought you could show me around." A smile hid in the corner of his mouth as Spy cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Show you around? You know we can't-" 

"I know, I know!" Medic waved his hand about, "I just wanted to bring a hint of normality to our... affair." 

They finished their dinner in silence, odd tension in the air only broken by the sound of cutlery against the plates. They haven't spoken much in general, their short endeavours usually fueled by passion, lust and risk of being found out. Who were they kidding? Normality was never on the table for people like them.

The table was cleared and the barely of age room service boy escaped with a tip when the two men were finally left to their own devices. Medic wasted no time and pulled Spy into a tight embrace, feeling the Frenchman relax and soften under his touch. On nights like these the doctor was allowed to mess up the expensive suit, leave wrinkles and marks, make Spy the man he really was. On nights like these they dropped their guard and were simply Nino and Uwe.

Spy despised anything and anyone similar to him. He always looked for opposites: the bright, chatty, curvy women were his go-to partners. Though they never quite hit the spot like Uwe did. It was as if they had come out of a mold made for the two of them, a mold that was broken and lost long ago. Due to some blessing or curse they found each other and now their intertwined bodies fell into the bed.

They shared what must have felt like a myriad of kisses, their smells of cigarettes and rubbing alcohol melting into what could only be described as the most intoxicating mixture. 

They weren't conscious of the moment when the layers of clothing separating them were hastily removed; soon hot, sensitive flesh was against the handpicked cotton of underwear, hair against hair, heart against heart. 

But how did it even begin? 

First there was a lot of killing and dying and priding themselves in having killed successfully. Mutual hatred evolved into playful competitive spirit. Medic knew to watch his back and Spy knew to be careful around corners. With time eye contact increased as one laughed in the other's dying face or provoked the other with obscene gestures.

On one fateful day the doctor was stuck in one of the Goldrush shacks by himself after losing Heavy to a clean headshot. Having decided to stay put he checked the place, bonesaw gripped tightly in hand. Medic expected it, but still the cold steel edge of the butterfly knife on his skin startled him and he almost lost his footing as he was slammed into a wall.

Medic squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the sting of death and respawn, yet the sudden feel of leather clad fingers against his cheek burned him far worse, like red hot iron. 

"You're even more handsome up close," Spy hummed and Medic looked at him, dumbfounded and a little red in the face. Silence hung in the air as tension rose, their glares glued to each other. Eventually Spy grew bored of the staring contest and, swiftly closing his knife, pulled Medic in by the collar and kissed him. As clear as his intentions were, Uwe never really understood why Spy made the move, but as he responded to the kiss, his hands wandering across the silken back, he was glad Spy did it. 

The strange thing about their relationship was that in it they looked for sex, yet the furthest they've gone was relieving each other with their hands and mouths. It was never enough.

"Uwe..." Spy breathed as the doctor placed his sure and tight grip on his erection, "I want you to do something for me tonight," he bucked his hips a little in encouragement. 

"Anything," Medic murmured as he gently stroked his lover and placed his lips upon the small sensitive space between Nino's neck and shoulder.

"Take me tonight."

To take this step further, to plunge into those deep dark waters was for Uwe to finally realise the severity of his feelings. Nino. His enemy, his lover. Light of his life and darkness of his death. Could they really have something more than futile covert rendezvous? Right now was not the time to think. 

Uwe gladly obeyed, and retrieved the necessities from Nino's duffel bag. He tried his hardest to prepare Spy with the habitual medical accuracy, but soon was lost in the Frenchman's flushed face and the wonderfully tempting sounds of pleasure that escaped him as Medic's fingers steadily moved in and out of him. It wasn't enough. Spy let his lover know that by wrapping his slender legs around Uwe's strong torso, inching closer to the tantalising heat between the German's legs. They needed not speak any words, as their bodies united and minds electrified by the sensation of unity, the shared understanding that their mold had been fixed. 

Sex vaguely reminded Medic of the docking of the ships in his seaside hometown Travemünde. Scandinavian ferries reached the pier and their sailors wrapped thick mooring ropes around the bitts and passed the cargo from one to another, carelessly tossing the boxes around, smoking and spitting across the bay. Being with Nino on the other hand reminded him of a summertime boat cruise when gentle salty breeze rustled your hair and the sun kissed your face and you could feel the water droplets on your tongue and the faint smell of seaweed faintly tickled your nose. It was beautiful and right and, finally, enough.

"You're my salvation," Medic whispered as he thrust harder and faster, as Spy writhed beneath him, shamelessly calling out his name. "Don't ever leave me," Medic moaned, balancing on the edge of pleasure and pain when gloveless delicate fingers dug their nails into his wide back, like dainty knives that were bound to take his life. If the French called the orgasm "Little Death", Uwe and Nino didn't mind the afterlife so much anymore.

Under the invisible cloak of the night they lit up, like a thousand suns, like the MannCo cigarettes, the stink of which stained the expensive fabric of the custom tailored suit jacket, like the midnight oil Medic burned, researching and experimenting. Under the protection of a city far far away from their jobs, their enemies and friends, Uwe and Nino proclaimed their odd forbidden love. A love that shouldn't have existed, yet it bloomed, without them yet realising.

Among the crowd of people, yet completely alone, they held each other as rain continued to patter against the window, lulling the two to sleep. Medic cradled Spy's smaller frame, as the other man nuzzled his chest. Time itself slowed to give the unfortunate couple more time together. 

"Stay with me tomorrow, Nino?" 

"Maybe." 

**Author's Note:**

> well ain't they charming  
> chapter 2 to be added... eventually  
> Happy Halloween


End file.
